


I took drama class because I was amazing at acting like a girl

by HashiHimee



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ash and Matt are in love, Ash is just a bit of an asshole, Ash is very trans, Drinking, Established Relationship, FTM Ash, Gen, Healthy Relationships, House Party, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Matt is very gay, Matt loves him all the same, Modern Era, References to Drugs, Some Swearing, They're good for each other, and at the whole human thing, more like he's bad at feelings, someone smokes weed, supportive boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 00:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30080934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HashiHimee/pseuds/HashiHimee
Summary: “But you still like that about me, right?” Ash huffed and pressed his smile against the other’s throat through the mask before replying “Sadly yes. I like that about you.” Matt hummed and took his answer for the confirmation it was; Ash just breathed deeply, relaxing slightly.-A one-shot about social interactions and the nightmare that are high school mates even years after graduation, with a side of romance and relationship dynamics.
Relationships: Ash/Matt
Kudos: 2





	I took drama class because I was amazing at acting like a girl

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> This is the first original work I’ve ever posted so tell me what you think with a comment or bothering me on Twitter or Tumblr!
> 
> One this: all the characters, all of them, from the two protagonists to all the various background characters, are partially inspired by real people that have been in my life so, all in all, there’s a subtle undertone of reality to all of this. This said, though, the story is the fruit of my imagination and nothing is real.
> 
> I really hope you’ll like it!
> 
> Please be careful out there, protect yourself wearing your mask and doing social distancing even if you already got your vaccine shot!
> 
> Without further ado, I leave you to the story!
> 
> Until next time,
> 
> -Hh

It wasn’t exactly a high school class reunion but it came very very close; most of his high school mates would be there, at this get together party at Kira’s parents’ house. Ash didn’t even know why he said he would be there. It wasn’t like he was still friends with any of them, almost nine years after his graduation; and he hadn't spoken or seen literally any of them in years. Four years, to be exact. Ash was definitely better off without them. Al, his ex who he had ghosted more than five years back, would be there, Kira, the closest thing he had to a best friend in those years and who he hadn't spoken to in three years barring the occasional ‘ _Merry Christmas_ ’ texts, would be there; every single one of the fuckers Ash had really no intention of ever see again in his life would be there. His high school years had been a nightmare and a half and, really, why had Ash said yes to this thing? There wasn’t a single thing he would enjoy. What even was the point of going?

“I can feel you sulking from here!” Ash groaned as quietly as he could and finished pulling on his dark blue jeans with a roll of his eyes. “And don’t roll your eyes at me!” “I didn’t.” Ash huffed quietly before venturing in the semi-disaster zone that was their walk-in closet and looking for a t-shirt. Honestly, he got lucky. Really _really_ lucky. He hadn't been looking for a relationship or a romantic interest back then when he met Matt and still – and still – he lucked out. Matt was funny and loving and with the ugliest laugh Ash had even heard and still – _and still_ – Matt put up with him. What, exactly, that social butterfly saw in him was still a mystery for Ash. They couldn’t possibly be more different; and still – _and still_ – Matt stuck around and pestered him and Ash gave in, and kept giving in, because Matt was the best fucking thing that had ever happened to him.

Ash grabbed a plain white shirt from a drawer and put it on with an uninterested shrug of his shoulders; he really didn’t want to go so he wasn’t going to put some effort into his outfit. Matt was doing that more than enough for the both of them: that flaming disaster had spent two whole hours rifling through the closet looking for the perfect outfit; Ash had just nodded, not even looking up from the book he was reading, at every single one Matt had showed him. Ash took a couple of hesitant steps toward the jackets ranks, debating with himself if this thing was actually worth an actual, real jacket, then strode toward the sweatshirts’ drawers with a confidence he didn’t really feel. He stared for all of twenty seconds at the colorful assortment of clothes before grabbing the lilac one; it had a glow-in-the-dark alien spaceship on the front and Matt had bought it for him when he had finally come around and admitted that the alien documentary he was forced to watch wasn’t that bad.

Ash turned around and, carefully rolling the sleeves to his forearms, started making his way to the bathroom; he silently leaned against the doorframe, hands in the front pocket of the hoodie, and blankly watched the other fix his already perfect hair. Matt was wearing black and white sneakers, impossibly skinny light blue jeans that left his ankles bare and a black and white striped shirt, slightly baggy and with bubblegum pink flowers. His jet black hair was artfully messy and combed backward but he was fighting against a wild strand that kept bouncing down on his temple. Ash stated calmly “Let it be.” just when Matt opened his mouth to yell at him and he stopped before spinning on his heels to look at him, a smile already dancing in his eyes and on his lips. The smile morphed into a groan and then into a small laugh when Ash shuffled inside and perched on the rim of the bathtub, surrendering to the other’s request without Matt needing to voice it.

Ash slightly parted his legs and made some room for the other to stand in front of him before closing his eyes and reluctantly enjoying Matt’s fingers combing through his hair. “Your roots are already showing.” Matt said before removing his hands to grab the wax form near the sink; he resumed mussing his hair before stating with a clear smile in his voice “But purple really is your color! Ways better than that horrid blue!” Ash hummed in agreement and obligingly tilted his head back when Matt gently nudged under his chin with the back of his hand. “Do you think I should wear that hat? I mean. It will ruin my hair but it’ll make me gayer! Or should I go with the glasses? Those are pretty gay too, actually.” He trailed off in a considering tone and Ash snorted opening his eyes and fixing his amused stare into bright hazel orbs; he gently tugged at the hem of the shirt and huffed “This’s already pretty much gay, butterfly.” They both laughed and Matt bent down to place a small kiss on his lips despite them being still both smiling.

-

Ash was scrolling through his phone waiting for Matt to finish getting ready, leaning against the back of their black leather sofa; if Matt took any more time, Ash decided, he would just slide backward and spend the night on the couch, this party thing be damned. Ash squeezed the car key in his palm once before sighing, resigning himself to keep waiting, and Matt came bouncing in the living room finally ready to leave; in the end he hadn't put on the hat nor the glasses but just a simple but cool black leather jacket. “I’m ready! We can go now! C’mon babe! Let’s go!” Ash just sighed, putting away his phone, and stood slowly, while fixing his black mask over his nose and mouth; he let Matt’s voice be his soundtrack, the other going on about something he really didn’t care about, and lazily followed him out of their flat, turning off all the lights and locking the door before joining him at the lift.

They walked calmly toward Ash’s car, arms around each other’s waists and Matt still talking his ears off, the crispy air of the evening mussing their hair and the sunset painting the sky in various shades of orange and pink; Ash could practically feel Matt’s desire of pulling out his phone to take a picture just like he could feel the other restraining himself from doing exactly that. Ash snorted, took the key out of his pocket and pressed the button to unlock the car; Matt scrambled to open the passenger door and take his seat all the while finally pulling out the phone to take the picture.

“You know what we’re gonna do tomorrow?” Matt asked while Ash started the car, all the while furiously typing on his phone, and Ash just hummed noncommittally, more focused on the road than the other; Matt didn’t seem to mind and just went on “We’re gonna clean the hell out of this car ‘cause, babe, really, this is a disaster! I think we might just catch something!” Ash glanced at him from the corner of his eye and asked drily “Why don’t we clean your car instead?” Matt made an exaggerated offended noise before replying “How dare you! You know I just don’t have a car!” Ash raised an eyebrow skeptically and breathed “Oh?” Matt squeaked “Babe, I’m gay! I don’t know how to drive!” “Stereotypical much?” Ash replied in his most deadpan voice before laughing at the other’s offended scowl; Matt crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the road ahead of them and Ash said placating “You’re an hazard to society the way it is, you’re better off without a driving license anyways.” Matt’s horrified gasp was drowned by the pop song on the radio blaring to life; Ash smirked under his mask and took one last look at his boyfriend – even if he still hadn't come around saying that aloud – before focusing back on the road.

-

“You know we don’t really have to go inside, right? Like we can totally just drive back and go somewhere else. Or we can go home and Netflix and chill.” Matt said once Ash finally parked a couple of streets away from Kira’s parents’ house. Ash ran a hand down his face and hooked the mask under his chin before taking the cigarette Matt was offering him; he sighed leaning his head back against the headrest and turned his head to look at the other. Ash sighed once more before lighting up the smoke and inhaling deeply and replied calmly “Now we’re here. Let’s just get this over with so that we’ll never have to see them again.” Matt frowned, taking a drag of his own fancy electric cigarette, and tapped his nose with his index finger asking quietly “Are they really that bad?” Ash scrunched up his eyebrows questioningly and Matt explained “Like… Are we talking about a Kate level of bad or more like your parents level of bad or? I don’t know, what are we actually dealing with here?” Ash huffed, amused despite the situation, and flashed a small smile at him saying “Kate you coworker? Nah. It’s just… There’s nothing we have in common and high school was really awful for me and they just weren’t worth my time. They aren’t bad, I think, they’re just meaningless to me.”

Matt looked at him for a while, studying his face, and Ash let him, quietly smoking his cigarette and watching him in return. “Ok.” He said in the end then added like an afterthought “Do they know about your transition?” At Ash’s raised eyebrow he huffed a small “Yeah, that was actually a stupid question in hindsight.” Ash snorted, at the same time amused at the other’s everything and unamused at the situation, and asked “I didn’t come out to my parents and you asked if I came out to them?” he smirked before teasing “I think it’s time for you to dye your hair blonde, like stupid hoe blonde.” Matt smacked him in the shoulder but he was grinning, so Ash grinned back and leaned in to peck him on the lips.

They finished their smoke in comfortable silence and then Ash took a couple of mints from a metal box and placed them on his tongue before holding the whole thing out for Matt; he fixed his mask back into place and stated resigned “Ok. Let’s go.” before opening his door and jumping out of the car. They started walking toward the house, Matt’s arm around his shoulders and his hand in the back pocket of Matt’s jeans, and despite the anxiety he was feeling, Ash was sure he could – and would – survive the party with the social butterfly that was his boyfriend at his side.

-

The situation was, at the same time, exactly what Ash had imagined and so much worse; they stood side by side on the small front yard and Ash borrowed his hands in his pocket to hide the annoyed twitch of his fingers. It looked exactly like time had stopped ten years before and that was what Ash feared the most, like time hadn't changed them at all and they were still some dumb high schoolers; Ash hated everything with a passion and hid his disgust behind his black mask.

“Uhm.” Matt said eloquently and Ash just glanced at him and saw him taking half a step closer before staring blankly back at the house. Both the front yard and porch were littered with red plastic cups, already half deflated balloons, small candles, paper lanterns and strings of fairy lights; chairs and pillows were strewn across the space, some even on the ground, and people were gathered in few small groups, talking and smoking and drinking and laughing loudly. Some of them already looked wasted. Music was coming from inside and when someone opened the front door to step outside the most obnoxious pop song blared louder than it should.

It looked like they were trying to recreate one of those parties they were so keen on organizing back in high school. Ash hadn't seen the appeal then and clearly wasn’t seeing the appeal at the moment. And it also looked like they were going back to act the roles they had back then, if the three already stoned guys on the front steps were any indication. Ash frowned and with a resigned sigh took a step forward; Matt half a step behind.

They strode, with a confidence Ash really wasn’t feeling, inside the house only to be assaulted by the loud music and flashing lights, almost like stepping into a nightclub; the room was hot, humid and stank of sweat and cheap booze, with people dancing around, sprawled on the sofas or chatting in various corners. Ash took hold of Matt’s wrist and tugged him toward the kitchen where he knew they would find something to drink. They bumped into more people than Ash imagined would be there, most of whom he didn’t even recognize, before finally reaching the only bright illuminated room of the house. There were fewer people in the kitchen, chatting relaxed with red cups in their hands and flashing around their phones; someone spotted them and called loudly “Ash! You came!” Ash needed a whole minute to recognize the person as Sophia; she waved them toward her gathered group of friends, four other girls of which Ash recognized only Sophia’s best friend – Ame, or Ami, Amelia; something like that – and Ash nodded once, before checking that Matt had actually grabbed his drink, and made their way there.

Like a flock of squeaking ducks, the five girls started firing questions at them raging from “What’s up, girl?” “How have you been!” “We haven’t heard from you in ages!” “What happened to your hair?” “What with the mask?!” “Who’s this fine piece of ass?” “Tell us about all those tattoos!”, and Ash could already feel his already short social batteries being drained further. Luckily – luckily – Matt, ever the social butterfly, took control of the situation, charming his way into an harmless conversation and leaving Ash with the only task of nodding from time to time or confirming some of his statements. People came and went from the room but didn’t spare them even a glance and for that Ash was not so strangely grateful; he turned to Matt and asked “Smoke?” Matt smiled his brightest smile and with a last wave they left, heading directly for the backyard.

-

The backyard was another nightmare altogether: there were a couple of people manning the barbeque – and Ash had to take a double look because it was fucking 10:27 PM – other sitting at the big wooden table, chatting and snacking on various foods, other standing in the middle of the yard, red paper cups in hands, and seemingly dancing. Ash tugged Matt to the most empty and dark corner, away from everyone and the twinkling strings of even more fairy lights; they both sagged on a stone step, their knees touching, and Matt drowned whatever was in his cup before breathing “This isn’t real.” He sounded half awed half horrified and Ash just snorted, lowering his mask and lighting his cigarette. “No, babe! This can't be real!”

Ash looked at him with a raised eyebrow but before he could reply, someone called out hesitantly “Ash? Is that you?” He turned his head and sure enough Kira herself was making her way to them; Ash sighed silently and inhaled deeply from his cancer stick before replying “Kira. Hey. What’s up?” She smiled, clasping her hands in front of her chest, and replied seemingly elated “Wow! You totally rock the short hair! I like it! Super cool!” She made an energetic thumb up motion before going on “I’m ok! Have you already seen the others? How long have you been here?” Ash nodded, already halfway done with this conversation, before answering “We met someone inside, chatted a bit.” He glanced at Matt, peacefully smoking his own vape stick and watching them, and signed his demise saying “This is Matt, by the way.” Attention focused on the man by his side, Ash smoked in silence listening to the other two chat and resigned himself to just wait the conversation out.

He scanned the yard, bored and irritated, barely focusing on the other people around, and that was how Ash actually missed the flaming gay disaster trying to be discreet in checking them out; he took another cigarette out of the packet and lighted it up before looking back at the short guy slowly trotting through the yard. Alec was the only openly gay person there – that he knew of – coming out barely a year after their graduation; they had been friends, once, but Ash was better off without all the drama he liked to kick up.

Matt bumped their knees to get his attention and Ash turned with a raised eyebrow. “Kira asked about the tattoos, Ash! C’mon, stay focused!” Matt beamed at him and Ash huffed, looking down at his own bared forearms showing the colorful ink covering all his exposed skin and some more. “What about my tattoos?” He asked glancing back up at his friend and Kira sat down at his side before stating “Well, you always had a thing for things like that so I’m just curious! They’re totally cool, by the way.” “Thanks, I guess.” Ash rolled up his right sleeve some more to show the newest addition and said “I got this like eight days ago. I still haven’t finished the right arm.” Kira leaned closer to watch the art and asked confused but awed “What’s supposed to be?” Ash took a slow drag of his smoke and replied “It’s gonna be sea related; it’s the base work for some waves. It’s inspired by some Japanese’s painting. The artist is actually Japanese.” Kira raised an eyebrow and leaned back asking “The artist?” “The tattoo artist. The one who actually inked me.” Ash rolled his sleeve back down but didn’t miss the shocked but impressed expression on her face; he would have been offended at her reaction if he had actually cared enough.

He popped a mint into his mouth before fixing his mask once more over half of his face and glancing at Matt quickly just while Kira asked “What’s with the mask?” Ash eyed Alec, at the moment slowly inching his way closer to them trying to be casual and failing spectacularly, before looking at his friend and explaining “Force of habit. Too much dust at work and I started using it everywhere else, too.” Kira nodded but replied lightly “You look shady as fuck, though. Like. I would totally avoid you if we were to meet in the evening.” Matt’s ugly laugh filled the space around them and Ash just raised an unimpressed eyebrow at him when he finally gasped “Wouldn’t you love that?”

“Sorry man, but do you know you look a lot like Mad Matt?” Alec had finally made it to them, probably using their distraction to approach, and kept talking to Matt with a flirty smile on his lips “I don’t know if you know who I’m talking about but you totally look like this radio host and influencer!” Ash blinked a couple of times and Matt just beamed his most charming grin replying “Yeah, I got that a lot.” Kira stood and gaped “Wait! You’re Mad Matt?!” Ash rolled his eyes exasperated when Matt smirked before saying, channeling his charm at the two standing in front of them “Nice to meet you, listeners, I’m Mad Matt and we’re on air!” Alec’s squeals were high pitched and exaggerated but at least Kira was just silently making the impression of a fish out of water; Ash was confident that his loud sigh wouldn’t be heard.

“Can we take some selfies please?!” Alec pleased with his phone already in hand and Matt obliged, seemingly happy and at ease; Kira rounded back on him and said “He’s Mad Matt? You’re here with him and you didn’t tell me? Why didn’t you tell me?! I follow him on Instagram! His outfits are so cool! Why didn’t I recognize him?! Ash!” Ash just rolled his eyes at the dramatics before flinching when Alec squeaked “Ash?! I didn’t even realize it was you! You’re here together?! How do you know him?! What happened to your hair, girl?!” Ash ignored everything and just deadpanned “We’re roommates.” Matt turned to him and exclaimed putting his hands on his shoulders “Oh my God, we’re roommates!” Ash snorted, always amused at the other’s playfulness, and Matt laughed, loud and carefree.

“So, are you like best friends?” Alec inquired while Kira asked “Can we take a selfie, too? This is awesome!” Matt patted at his side all the while staring at him with a raised eyebrow; Ash sighed and muttered “I wouldn’t say we’re friends.” “I’m offended! I’m great friend material!” Matt declared before turning to the camera and smiling; Ash snorted and rolled his eyes, ignoring Alec’s muttered comment “Great boyfriend material, too.” “How do you cover all those tattoos at work? Like, do you even need to cover it up?” Kira asked and Ash raised an eyebrow replying “I roll my sleeves down? Or wear a long sleeved shirt.” Matt made some grabby motions with his hand, now talking with Alec about something, and Ash just handed him the metal box of mints before saying to Kira “And you? Ever got that tattoo you wanted?” She beamed and Ash let her talk for a while, just humming when required – he was pretty good at that – and overall staying quiet.

-

“When can we leave?” Ash muttered, scanning the assortment of drinks and cans on a table looking for an energy drink; the party was held well out of the city and with the drive back to their flat taking almost an hour Ash sure needed something to keep him awake and focused. “They’re insane! I’m having so much fun! Please, can we stay some more?!” Matt whined, happily pouring a green drink in a new cup; Ash didn’t even glance at him but stated simply “That’s because you’re getting wasted.” “Exactly! This is straight out of high school! It’s not even a college party! Just so high school!” Matt gesticulated wildly throughout his reply, the liquid in the cup dangerously sloshing around, and Ash actually took a step back; he couldn’t help but snort a small “Straight.” and then enjoyed Matt’s loud burst of laugh.

Matt leaned in and whispered conspiratorially “Damn right! I’ve never seen so many straights in one place! This is the straightest thing I’ve ever done, hands down.” “You’re ridiculous.” Ash said pressing his hand on the other’s shoulder and pushing him away. “Tell me I’m wrong!” Matt demanded and Ash shook his head, calmly replying “No, you’re not.” “Damn right I’m not!” Ash finally picked up an energy drink – peach flavored, the fuck? – and then nodded toward the front door saying “C’mon, some fresh air should do you some good.” Matt linked their arms and marched them both outside, grinning at the other people around and being his overly extrovert self.

They leaned against the fence of the front porch in comfortable silence for a while until Matt abruptly straightened up, startling him, and whispered “Babe! You know what would be peak perfect heteronormative high school party?!” Ash turned to face him and Matt grabbed his shoulders and shook him saying “A fist fight over some chicks!” Ash took a deep breath before leaning in and resting his forehead against the other’s collarbone; then – and only then – did Ash start laughing. Matt was still shaking him slightly and Ash huffed “You’re so fucking ridiculous, butterfly.” Ash felt Matt’s cheek against his hair and his lips brushing his ear when he said, honest and hopeful “But you still like that about me, right?” Ash huffed and pressed his smile against the other’s throat through the mask before replying “Sadly yes. I like that about you.” Matt hummed and took his answer for the confirmation it was; Ash just breathed deeply, relaxing slightly.

-

“I called it.” Matt said proudly pointing at the front yard like there was any chance Ash could actually miss the fist fight taking place there. “Of fucking course you did.” Ash droned, rolling his eyes and turning to the front door when someone ran out shouting. The fist fight they were witnessing wasn’t exactly over a girl, more like the girl was the cause of it – and Ash had always believed that girls were trouble so that just further proved his point – and so far included two stoned, and halfway wasted guys, and the tipsy girl. Matt leaned back in his chair, and Ash plopped his legs on his lap, before asking “You don’t look all that shocked, babe. Did that happen often?” Ash kept his gaze on the small crowd of hollering people and explained “Every couple of weeks, I guess. The ginger is Andrew, Handreas, something like that, I don’t remember for sure. He’s half German and transferred to our school in our second to last year, I think. The other guy is Ricky, a total dickhead, and the girl is Alexis. We were a group back then, with Kira, too. But she’s always been a bit of a hoe. She liked to lead on both dudes, teasing and never going anywhere with that. They used to get into fights over her, because of her, I don’t know, but she was always involved in some way. Seems like things haven’t changed.”

Matt hummed and tilted his head to look at him before replying “From what I’ve seen she’s still a bit of a hoe. I don’t know, she was all over the ginger when we arrived but then switched to the other one. I honestly don’t see the appeal in any of them but, like, if you can't pick one go for both or none!” Ash snorted shaking his head and said simply “Hetero drama for you.” Matt slowly ran his hand along his legs and huffed “I was better off without, thank you very much.” “No shit.” Ash deadpanned and Matt just laughed, the lights from the paper lanterns painting his hair and skin a warm shade of orange Ash wanted to remember for as long as possible.

A lot of people were starting to notice the brawl and were gathering there, some shouting at them to stop, others cheering on, others more recording the whole shit-show on their phones; Ash just rolled his eyes and fished another cigarette from his pocket, lazily smoking through it while watching around. Some dudes approached them to ask for the lighter and Ash handed it over, silently enjoying the way they eyed the rainbow script of ‘ _homosexual_ ’ printed on it; Matt thought it was hilarious and bought it for him the last time they went out for groceries and Ash couldn’t really agree more.

Ash caught a glimpse of Alec and his gang walking out on the front porch and resigned himself to be the unwilling and unfortunate witness of his attempts at flirting with Matt; he gently nudged the other to get his attention then nodded toward the guy coming their way, Matt grinned shaking his head and Ash rolled his eyes. He really wasn’t the jealous type, nor did he particularly care if someone tried to get Matt’s attention, for the plain and simple reason that if really Matt wanted out of their relationship he would have already said so; moreover, he wouldn’t have put up with half of Ash’s shit nor brought their relationship where it was. Ash knew he wasn’t the easiest person to get along to but Matt, crazy as that might sound, was genuinely in love with him; so much so that almost eight months back he had showed up at his door with the paper for their new shared – _shared_ – flat in hand. Ash had signed wordlessly the contract but was still very much in awe.

“Hey! Do you know what’s going on here?” Alec asked with a pep in his voice before dragging a chair to Matt’s side and plopping down; Matt turned to him answering “A fight over some chick.” Ash took his phone out of his pocket and started scrolling through it while Alec groaned “Straights. I’ll never understand them.” Matt replied plainly “You’re telling me, dude!” before facing him and declaring “But I would totally fight someone for you, babe!” Ash didn’t even glance up saying “You wouldn’t.” and Matt nodded, quipping “Yeah, you right I wouldn’t but I totally would, like, find someone to fight in my stead!” Ash didn’t bother with an answer but Alec giggled – honest to God, giggled – before starting up another conversation with Matt.

-

Without knowing how, they ended up in the backyard around the big wooden table with a big group of people, Matt happily munching on some chips and chatting away with some of them and Ash straddling the wooden bench and resting his head against Matt’s back, still scrolling through his phone but somewhat paying attention to what was going on around them. Matt, always the center of everyone’s focus, was gesticulating wildly telling a story from his job at the radio station and Ash moved a bit to accommodate his movements, leaning back and blinking at his screen a couple of times; his phone was dying quickly so Ash turned it off and pocketed it before resting his forehead back on Matt’s shoulder.

He breathed deeply, straightened to rest his chin on the bony spot and whispered calmly “It’s well past one in the morning.” Matt hummed in response, not even pausing in his storytelling, and Ash turned his head, his cheek squished on the leather jacket and facing away from the table. He focused on a small group sitting a little away and talking animatedly but listened in on what was being said around the table; someone was laughing at a girl’s awful joke, Matt was drumming the beat of a song on the table and humming the lyrics but a voice caught his attention.

So far, Ash had managed to not talk to his ex, not that he had anything to say to him, but still having been able to avoid him had been nice, so it was confusing to hear him say “Didn’t you say Matt was gay? Go for it then.” Ash frowned but kept still and listened in some more. Alec replied with clear confusion in his voice “Yeah, but Ash is right there. And they don’t look just like best friends.” “But she’s a girl. There’s no problem there. Like, he’s gay and she’s not a guy, so.” Matt gently shook his shoulder and Ash rubbed his cheek a couple of times on the material before whispering “Butterfly, did you know you were gay?”

Matt froze for a moment and Ash leaned back slightly, waiting for his reaction; Matt turned around to face him, eyes wide with mischief and a barely contained grin on his lips, and said quietly “Babe, no! Who told you that?! It should have been a surprise!” Ash raised a skeptical eyebrow and just stared at him, waiting, until Matt sighed dramatically and whined “I was hoping you wouldn’t realize.” Ash couldn’t help the snort from bubbling out of his lips and said amused “That you have a big fat crush on me? That’s embarrassing.” Matt spluttered a laugh but replied, shoving him a little “We’ve been dating for years, Ash! What’s wrong with you!?” Ash grinned darkly behind his mask but just shrugged his shoulders; Matt huffed, rolled his eyes and turned back to the table to resume his conversation while Ash leaned once more against him. Their exchange had been quiet and private and Ash smiled, content in just being close to the other and not being under the spotlight.

-

“A selfie before we go, babe.” Matt whispered in a slur and Ash rolled his eyes and straightened up, huffing quietly and hooking his chin back over his shoulder. He blinked at the phone already in place in front of them then glanced at the side of Matt’s head he could see; he pressed his covered nose against the other’s cheek and huffed once more, feeling the smile stretching Matt’s lips in the way his cheek moved. “Ok. Now we can go.” Ash droned and it was Matt’s turn to huff an amused “Yeah, yeah. Let’s go.” They quickly bid their goodbyes – Matt energetically wishing good night to every single one of the people that so much as glanced at them and adding them on his official account on Instagram and Ash just nodding at a few of them – and made their way out of the house and toward Ash’s car.

Matt curled up in his seat and rested his temple against the cool window, fogging the glass with his body heat, and Ash glanced at him fondly before starting the engine and lowering the volume of the radio to a quiet murmur. For the first half of the ride home Matt slept peacefully, Ash only glancing at him from time to time to make sure he was alright, then he abruptly groaned and Ash suddenly faced the very real possibility of his half wasted boyfriend throwing up in his car. He pulled over as gently and quickly as he could and scampered out of the car to open the passenger’s door; he helped Matt to get out, murmuring softy and encouragingly, and nudged him to lean against the car. Matt took deep calming breaths through his mouth for a while, Ash standing awkwardly by his side and holding his hand, and then – God have mercy because Ash was sure he didn’t deserve any of that – without warnings, he bent down and threw up right between their feet.

Ash sighed and tried to breathe as little as he could, more than ever thankful for his mask, rubbing Matt’s back in what he hoped were comforting circles; when Matt finally stopped dry heaving, Ash took the box of baby wipes they kept in the car and handed one to his boyfriend, before realizing that Matt was having none of that and, with a sigh, proceeding to just wipe his mouth and face. Matt mumbled something and Ash just hummed soothingly, taking a clean wipe and rubbing it over his face once more. “Water.” Matt muttered and Ash complied, unscrewing the bottle he took at the party and bringing it to the other’s lips. “Spit it out.” Ash whispered and Matt did just that, pulling a disgusted face.

“All better now?” Ash asked softly, not even really remembering what it was like to be that wasted, and Matt groaned quietly, dragging the back of his hand over his mouth and taking a small sip of water before answering in a whine “Yeah but why didn’t you stop me?” Ash shook his head and stated simply “Am I your mother?” before taking a couple of steps away from him to light up a cigarette without the smoke bothering him; he raised a questioning eyebrow when Matt’s lips pulled into a flirty smirk despite the situation and waited for whatever bullshit would come out of his mouth. “You can be my daddy, though.” Ash snorted and just watched the other sip and spit out the water until he finished his smoke, not bothering with an answer before finally asking “You ready to go?” Matt took a final sip of water then nodded decisively, declaring “Yeah, let’s go.”

They climbed back into the car, Matt stretching his legs as far as he could and lowering his window to breathe fresh air, and Ash in the driver seat, blinking his suddenly very dry eyes a couple of times before starting the engine and resuming the drive back home. The radio was murmuring soft songs and the street lamps’ lights regularly lightened up their faces; Ash glanced at his boyfriend only to find him with his eyes closed and facing the open window, clearly sleeping away his hungover. He blinked and focused back on the road hoping Matt wouldn’t be too upset at being woken up once home.

-

Ash let Matt collapse in their bed and watched him bounce on the mattress before getting to work on removing his shoes, jeans and shirt; he forced the already snoring mess under the covers before heading to the bathroom to dump all the dirty clothes in the laundry basket, tiredly put on his pajama shorts and brush his teeth. Ash trudged back into the bedroom and had to shove Matt back into his side of the bed to actually have some space for himself; Matt grumbled a bit in his sleep then curled into a ball on his side, loosely held onto his fingers and resumed snoring and Ash nuzzled his face into the pillow, closed his eyes and finally – finally – went to sleep.

Later, at a more reasonable hour and after some real sleep, he would worry about Matt’s hungover, about finding his phone and his charger, about what to have for breakfast. They had the next day to worry together about things; at the moment, Ash just squeezed Matt’s fingers and breathed in their mixed scents. After all, _they_ had a lot of next days to worry together about things.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m my very own beta, sorry for every mistake!  
> #NoBetaWeDieLikeShinobi
> 
> -Hh


End file.
